Impressions
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: Because sometimes its the little moments that count. Sentence prompt sets.
1. Set 1

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 1<strong>

1. a black shirt

While seeing Marluxia at work was scary enough, seeing him walk around the castle in nothing but a thin black shirt and boxers was absolutely terrifying.

2. the middle of the night by the castle clock

Twilight Town was always a bit dimmer then other places, but in the middle of the night on the clock tower it was so dark, all one could see was the stars.

3. wicked truths

Xion's existence was one of those things that everyone knew but wouldn't say, at least not until doing so would cause the most pain.

4. news

News of any new member was often a cause for celebration, or at least a vague sense of satisfaction with another member for the cause, but number VIII's joining was cause to break out the fire extinguishers.

5. through leaves of green

When Roxas went on this mission, he didn't expect to be jumping at every shaking tree, expecting every flash of green to be eyes watching him through the leaves.


	2. Set 2

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 2:<strong>

1.a succession of ordinary days

Once he would have chafed at the dullness of the island, but now Riku just reveled in the ordinariness, the simple life of the islands free from sorrow.

2.a lost childhood memory

The first time Axel saw the new XIII, something niggled in the back of his brain, some old memory of a sunny day with friends, and he immediately attached on to the kid.

3. faded paper

Mia flipped slowly through photo albums, a melancholy confusion in her eyes seeing pages and pages of blank photos where once there had been someone important.

4. the rumble of thunder of an approaching storm

Sora was startled out of his reveries - his dreams of going far away - by a rumble of thunder over the play island. A storm was coming.

5. the source

Riku wondered sometimes of the source of the Heartless he commanded. They seemed to just fade in and out of the darkness. Now, in the dark, he wished he never knew that these Heartless grew from the darkness in his heart.

* * *

><p>For anyone who was confused, Mia was the (arbitrary) name I picked up for Sora's mom. The name probably won't stick.<p>

If you have any questions/confusion on my drabbles, most of them have some kind of back story in my head, so just ask. Till next time ~Tomoyo-chan


	3. Set 3

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set #3<strong>

1. reversed roles

Each and every touch of skin on skin made Roxas want to switch roles, if only so Axel could feel the shear bliss each moment brought him.

2. how you remind me of the unknown

Roxas cursed as the redhead popped back into his mind. Hours later and he still couldn't forget the man, the one who reminded him of things he had never known. He rolled over in bed, and once again pushed the thought away.

3. oasis

Sora panted as he trudged through the heat. hey had been trudging for hours in this dry scorching heat and his mind wandered dreamily, thinking of an oasis of cool shade and clear blue eyes.

4. incredible youth

with each step, he could feel his childhood falling away, and still there was more to fill and fall and fade away.

5. envy

The Replica watched from the other side of the door. Riku was finally home, smiling and sitting with his friends. While the boy had been wandering, he had been fine just watching the other, but now he _burned_.

* * *

><p>Again, any questions can be answered. #2 was based on Twilight (Town) Roxas, and #4 was general, could be either Riku or Sora. Till I get more done ~Tomoyo-chan<p> 


	4. Set 4

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 4:<strong>

1. a drop of lilac

There was something at the tip of his tongue, a drop of lilac scent. Kairi... he turned his head looking, but Kairi was no where to be found in the cobblestone streets. Shrugging, Riku turned back, the shining lights reflecting as he resumed walking.

2. crow

Malificent's crow creeped the hell out of him. The crow-raven-thing was always watching. Malificent simultaneously rankled and calmed him, but that bird. He would have long ago let her do what she wanted, unlock his heart, if that bird had not been there.

3. an empty heart

Sometimes Axel wondered if Roxas really had no heart. That empty space in his chest deemed less empty then Axel's, his empty heart reaching to fill the holes in his own.

4. coconut milk

One of the strongest things Sora remembered of his childhood was sun bright days and cool sea water and the sweet taste of coconut milk shared with friends.

5. the dark things you fear

Heartless were those little nightmares, the dark things that go bump in the night and crawled into your dreams. Nobodies were the hollow things that were left after you screamed yourself hoarse from the fear and your emotions broke.

* * *

><p>Another chapter. Things are looking up, with the beginning of school coming up in a few weeks and a new place to live. Haven't been writing all that much, but I have lots of ideas and I'll give you what I can.<p>

~Tomoyo-chan


	5. Set 5

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 5:<strong>

1. a cruel illusion

It was such a broken lie, Demyx thought, this pretending they had hearts. Still he pulled his lips back into another fake smile and summoned another water clone.

2. without you

"No one would miss me." Axel couldn't get those words out of his head as he lay staring up at his ceiling. "No one would miss me." He groaned and rolled onto his side. "No one..."

3. to this point, from now on

Up until their first kiss, Riku always expected Sora to be the more passive of the two. That was before Sora pulled him over into the sand and Riku remembered just how long and hard Sora looked for him.

4. circle of lights

There was the smell of ozone and a circle of dark light as a Wizard used a Graviga upon him, and he nearly retched as it pulled at the darkness on his heart.

5. mother's words

That fateful night had been cool and calm, enough that Sora never noticed the storm, lost in his thoughts, until the first roll of thunder. Over the first patters of rain and the clatter of his feet on the rocks, he never heard his mother's voice.

* * *

><p>Wow, its been a while since I last was here. School's been pretty busy, with no time to think, let alone write. But things have slowed down recently, so here's the next installment.<p>

Some notes on the impressions here. 2 is supposed to be between Roxas leaving and Axel being sent to get him back, 4 is Riku not long after regaining himself from the darkness. Hope that clears things up.

~Tomoyo-chan


	6. Set 6

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 6:<strong>

1. unsettled ashes

The ashes of his last final burnout were barely even settled before he could taste the non-existent tears hidden in the corner of the eyes of the boy who had once been his best friend.

2. come as you are

The club's logo seemed to be 'come as you are' if the boy in the corner with pink hair or the large man roaring out with laughter as he played poker was any indication, but he didn't mind as the lights flashed in his blond hair and the redhead pulled him closer on the dance floor. He rather liked the way these people were.

3. a silver chain

Step. Step. Step. Each step sent his silver necklace bouncing against his chest as he fought his way past the Heartless closer to his friends.

4. when everything's made to be broken

It was funny how neatly they cut and bled and died. No body to be left behind, no blood stained their clothes, no tears were shed. [They weren't meant to be real.]

5. midnight tea

It was inching its way toward midnight when Aerith made her way down the stairs. A cup of tea before bed would be nice. She was momentarily surprised to see the kitchen light on, but smiled as Merlin handed her a hot cup as he took a sip of his own tea.

* * *

><p>Okay, so clarification notes... 4 is about Nobodies, 2 an AU organization, 1 about Axel's death. Rest is fairly self-explanitory.<p> 


	7. Set 7

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 7:<strong>

1. estranged existence

He watched, silently crunching through the snow, as the brunet entered the caves before him. Sora was no more then a hundred yards away, and yet the distance was more then he could bear to follow.

2. original beauty

Naminé was definitely pretty, in that pure simple way. But her soft skin and pale lips were nothing compared to the original, nothing but a faded copy.

3. Where were you when I called?

Tears fell down from Sora's eyes, as he curled up in the darkness beside his bed. He wanted so badly for things to be normal again. "Where are you...Riku..."

4. elusive dreams

"- - -, race you to the star tree." Off like a shot, footsteps pounding through the sand. "- - ~..." Roxas opened his eyes and rolled over. Those dreams that slipped from his mind were coming faster now.

5. entwined

Each breath, heavy and in unison, filled the room as they pressed and brushed skin, and pretended they had hearts as entwined as their bodies.

* * *

><p>First is Riku, set during KH2. Fifth is two of the Organization. Choose your favorite two.<p> 


	8. Set 8

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 8:<strong>

1. wrong face

It wasn't quite right, the eyes too soft and too full of emotion. But underneath the softness was a core of determination that Axel couldn't help but notice. It was Roxas - no it was some boy wearing the wrong face.

2. falling off the edge of the world

There were days, after ice cream and long afternoons, when Roxas stood on the edge of the tower watching the sun set. Roxas smiled at his friends as he finished off the last of his stick. 'Winner' it said and then he was falling into the seams of the world.

3. dangerous love

It wasn't easy, this love, keeping it inside him. But he couldn't afford to let it out. They were so happy together; smiling under the sun, on the beach, together. He wasn't a part of their happiness. As much as he wanted that shining light, he was a part of the shadows.

4. insomnia

Sometimes it took hours for him to fall asleep, if at all. Here everything was so peaceful, it hurt to breathe, to think. He balanced on a violin string, no heartless, no darkness, waiting for the blade to fall. 3 am and he rolled over again, longing for the presence of 2 others beside him.

5. invisible waves

He probably never noticed, just going about performing all the little acts he did. But each world he visited, each heart he touched, spread and grew, a dozen connections of light and gummi parts, coming out in invisible waves from one open hearted boy.

* * *

><p>Notes: First is Axel, second twilight town Roxas, third Riku, for those who missed the context.<p> 


	9. Set 9

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 9:<strong>

1. ruins at dusk

There wasn't much left of Aurora's castle, just a few ruins that not even the Heartless disturbed now all the hearts were gone and Aurora's body long since removed. Malifacent went there when the Heartless, or Pete - that imbecile - bothered her too much. It was better for everyone that way.

2. lowered lashes

He watched, shy and sweet and coy, from beneath pale blond lashes as he said " You would never deny me a simple ice cream cone, would you?" Roxas smirked at Axel near fainted from blood-loss. He knew exactly how to get his way.

3. an empty room full of sound

Each of the rooms were identical - without color, without presence, waiting for an artist, an orchestra, a single person with a heart to fill them up. The nobodies certainly weren't fulfilling that task.

4. shadow dance

It was so entrancing, watching him fight the shadows. His key blade twirled and danced and slid through the vanishing Heartless in the dark night. It was beautiful.

5. all that is left

All all was said and done, after everything they went through, they ended up back where they began, three friends watching the sunset on their island.

* * *

><p>#3 is about Castle Oblivion. I know Nobodies don't exactly have imagination, but all that white creeps me out.<p> 


	10. Set 10

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 10:<strong>

1. silence in black and white

Namine zoomed her camera in on the birdcage, capturing the image of the nightingale forever caught in silent song, black and white film capturing a far too white world of a far too small cage.

2. northern lights

Sora had never seen the northern lights - had never even known they existed - until he took a trip to Christmas Town and just had to gaze in wonder at the beautiful shimmering lights.

3. blowing in the wind

Trash skittered into corners as the first drops of rain began to fall. Kairi hated storms, but could only just remember why, knowing it was a storm that caused Riku to leave, though she couldn't say why…

4. a bond with darkness

Riku knew there would always be a part of him seeped in darkness even as he walked toward the dawn, a piece that whispered with Ansem's voice and Maleficent's words.

5. the toll of a bell at sunrise

Just as famous as Twilight Town's sunsets was the train station, its bell that only tolled once per day. Not for any tram, though it had many, but for the sunrise that crested the horizon, for the light that gave its heart blood for that sleepy little town.


	11. Set 11

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 11:<strong>

1. underwater

Demyx missed swimming, the feeling of water rushing past his fins and gills. These legs he now had were useful but no where near as powerful as a tail was of rocketing him through the water. He would gladly trade his legs and empty heart for what he once had. Ariel was a bitch.

2. blank slate

Between the two of them the world was a blank slate, they bonded over this shared ignorance of the world. Between lessons from all the other members, they learned enough to get by, but Roxas and Xion knew they were alone together in a world which refused to give up its secrets.

3. keys

Yen Sid wondered where Mickey had lost his keyblade, that he had to borrow the one from the other side of the Door. Had he left it back in that graveyard with the rusted hopes and tarnished dreams of the other key-wielders?

4. wraith

Lexaeus sometimes wandered about the castle, silent and without any other motive than to make Zexion and Vexven go mad wondering what he was doing.

5. overcoming great odds

Beast didn't believe in miracles, and though he couldn't deny the existence of magic, he believed more in strength of heart and arm, of will and sword. He would do what it took to rescue Belle.

* * *

><p>I believe, that of anyone in the Organization, Demyx would be the one who came from Atlantica. After all, not <em>everyone<em> came from Radient Garden.


	12. Set 12

Impressions

Because sometimes it's the little moments that count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, just this unique set of words.

Prompt sets from 2x5obsessions on livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Set 12:<strong>

1. all grown up

Sora figured when he grew up he would be a pirate, or a thief or an explorer. Once, he figured he would be a prince-in-shining-armour, as long as he wasn't required to kiss Kairi after. He figured he would eventually grow out of being Riku's sidekick.

2. eye of the beholder

Ven was used to being overlooked for his grumpier, more confident brother. So it was a surprise when the tall girl had walked right past Roxas to sit with him at the back of the room.

3. mercury rising

Kairi figured that if there was anything she inherited from being a princess it would be diplomacy. Kairi had also figured there'd be a crown and a castle. One of the three wasn't a really good track record.

4. two-faced

If Larxene was good at one thing it was sniffing out another two-faced bitch. So she took great pleasure siding up to Axel, whispering sweet nothings and threats in his ear, knowing he was just as twisted as she was, and just as desperate.

5. all the trimmings

Sora painstakingly balanced on a beam in the bowels of Hook's ship. He had thought he had heard a puppy's whimper inside a box balanced up here even worse than he was and they couldn't fly. He wanted to be sure all the puppies made it home safe.


End file.
